


Mine, and Only Mine

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Hes gone in like 2 seconds, Humiliation, Infidelity, Kinda?, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prompt Fic, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Like most of Tony's ideas, this one is not well thought out, over the top, and short-lived. He decides to have his own 'revenge' against Loki by finding a naive little replacement to bed. In front of his god. Loki is not happy, to say the least.Day 5 of Kinktober: Cuckolding/Humiliation (kinda?)





	Mine, and Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. This was way way way way more intense than I initially thought. I was just kinda like 'yeah Tony beds another guy and Loki watches for a while before pulling the guy off and making Tony come himself and...... hhhhh. This one is explicit, kinda graphic, not gonna lie. Uh, so yeah. Don't like, don't read.  
> That being said, I AM MY OWN BETA! Please let me know if you find any mistakes! And I'd love to read your comments, so feel free to leave one! Stay lovely, readers!!! (as lovely as you can after this...)

Tony’s eyes scoped the club, flickering from body to body as he searched for a partner. He had a specific criterion tonight, a rarity, but tonight had a purpose. This wasn’t just one random hookup, no. This was revenge. It seemed like every sexual encounter he had in the past two weeks was solely for revenge. He couldn’t help it; he and Loki were two colliding forces. Unstoppable force, please meet immovable object.

Tony kept his eyes wide, his brows furrowing in concentration as he sipped his cocktail. The music was rattling his rib cage, the arc reactor vibrating almost-painfully. He was looking for someone tall. Someone lithe with dark hair, preferably green eyes. Sharp cheekbones and an even sharper tongue. He knew it was a slim chance to find someone so similar to the God, but damn if he didn’t try.

As if by fate, a tall body entered the club. His hair was honey brown and curled like a poodle’s, and Tony couldn’t really make out his eye color. His face was all angles, the shadows from the flashing lights making the contour of his face apparent. Tony practically dropped his drink onto the bar and ran for the newcomer.

He slid up next to the warm body. “Hey there.” He gave his most charming smile. The man turned to him, his eyes wide and a blush already spreading across those light cheeks. His eyes were green but they were more olive, compared to Loki’s emerald. Tony couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “You come here often?”  _ Smooth, Stark, real smooth. _

The man gave a startled laugh and shook his head. “No, actually. This is my first time here.” Oh, and he was British! His accent almost matched Loki’s own, his voice just a bit more smooth and boyish. He gave a shy smile. “Harry.” He held his hand out to shake Tony’s own. Tony smirked as he grabbed the hand, leaning down and kissing it, just to see those wide eyes and that fierce blush.

“Tony. A pleasure to meet you, Harry.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” The foreigner squeaked.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Er, I don’t drink alcohol.”

Tony’s nose wrinkled. “Why would you come to a club if you don’t drink?” He asked, dumbfounded. Harry had the gall to look embarrassed and Tony shrugged and linked his arm with the taller mine. “Whatever, I’m getting myself something. You can have water.” Tony didn’t particularly care if Harry drank. Or if he was offended by Tony’s own need for booze.

He snatched a strong drink from the bartender and dragged Harry onto the dancefloor.

The genius lost track of how many drinks he had after the seventh, Harry becoming increasingly worried as Tony become more sloppy and loud. They were in the middle of the dancefloor, Tony feeling his find up with his warm hands. He found himself chuckling at the look on Harry’s face, at a loss for what to do. Did he let the drunk man take advantage of him or should he leave? Tony made that decision for him. He leaned up and nibbled at his earlobe. “Let's get out of here, Harry.” Tony pulled away, his face crooked with a stupid smile.

The naive little hookup happily followed him to his car and they were on the road in an instant. Tony kept one hand on the wheel, the other kneading at Harry’s thigh. The Brit just stared at him the whole ride. Tony felt his arousal dimming under the look of those eyes. It quickly flared up again, however, when he pulled into his mansion. The light was on. Loki was home. Or rather he was there; maybe this wasn’t ‘home’. Tony didn’t know, he didn’t care.

He scrambled out of his car and pulled Harry- Henry?- Harry out with him. “Is there someone else here?” The brunet asked, eyeing the bright window with those not-quite-right eyes. Tony ignored him, rushing inside as the oak door slammed shut behind them. The eagerness to see Loki’s face when the god saw his replacement was only too good.

He didn’t wait, pushing Harry against the wall and slamming their lips together, swallowing that surprised little gasp with relish. His knee nudged the man’s legs apart, rubbing his groin through thin denim. His hands find their way to those light tangles on top of Harry’s head and Tony all but pulled him to the closest bedroom, thankfully on the first floor.

Harry dropped onto the mattress with a yelp. “Aren’t we going a- a little fast?” He asked. Tony just shook his head and pushed on top of him. How far could he get before Loki spoiled the fun? He tugged off Harry’s shirt with shaking hands and tossed it to some unknown corner. He leaned forward, his liquor-sweet breath fanning across his hook-up’s chest. Tony immediately targeted his nipple. His tongue swiped across the sensitive nerves and Harry gasped, lithe hands making a desperate grab for Tony’s shoulders. Tony gave a light suck, eliciting a filthy moan from the stranger before his teeth tugged the growing pink bud.

“Tommy!” Harry whined. Tony almost felt offended, but then again, he barely remembered this guy’s name either. It’s probably good that he didn’t recognize Tony.

He pushed him further onto the bed, positioning them so Tony could see the door in the corner of his eye as he straddled Harry. A tanned hand reached down to feel the Brit through his pants and he keened against Tony’s neck, his forehead bumping the genius’s shoulder.

Finally, light from the hall is blocked by a shadow and Tony looks up past his browbone. A nasty smirk marred his face, “Hello, dear.”

Harry froze underneath of him, his eyes darting to the door. He gave a panicked squeak and pushed himself up. Tony pushed him back down.

Loki stepped into the room, his steps confident and loud on the wooden floor. “What are you doing, Stark?” His voice was dangerously low.

Tony gave a mock frown. “Having fun?”

“I don’t appreciate infidelity.”

“Good thing we aren’t official, huh?” Tony shrugged and kissed the other human beneath him. Harry was stock-still beneath him, those smooth lips pliable under Tony’s own. The genius shoved his tongue past the parted teeth and swirled the muscle around lazily. Harry couldn’t help a sound of pleasure escaping him and became even stiffer. Tony snorted and pulled away.

Loki was glaring at him, absolutely enraged, nostrils flaring. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door jamb. His chin tilted up at Tony’s glance. “Please, continue, Stark. I wouldn’t want to ruin your fun.”

Harry gaped, before shouting, “Is that Loki?” The god snickered from the doorway. Of course, he recognized Loki but not Tony. It wasn’t like he was a hero or anything. Still, Tony found Harry’s newfound fear cute.

The mortal gave a satisfied smirk as he continued to place sloppy kisses onto his fling without care, ignoring the metaphorical elephant in the room. Harry still wasn’t moving beneath him, stiff as a board, and Tony sighed. “Don’t worry about him,” Tony rolled his eyes, promptly ignoring the growl coming from the door. “Just focus on me, baby.”

He palmed the cock beneath him, Harry immediately melting, and let out a startled laugh. “You’re so hard. You get off on this, don’t you?” Tony asked. His rough hands unbuttoned those skinny jeans and yanked them down just far enough to access the stranger’s cock. He grabbed it and gave a few lazy strokes. Harry gave a high pitched moan beneath him.  _ God _ , this guy was noisy. Was he a virgin? Tony could see that Loki had freed his own member and was jerking off, watching his lover with another man. 

Tony’s hand rested next to Harry’s head as the other tugged on his cock when suddenly it became slick with lube. Tony chuckled.  _ Fucking magic _ . “Are we getting impatient over there?” Tony teased. He leaned down and nuzzled against Harry’s neck before trailing his tongue upwards and into the other’s mouth. He gave a lewd moan, his head twisting as he tried to deepen the kiss. His slick hand dipped down and traced the crease of Harry’s ass.

Harry’s mouth hung open and he gave a loud whine, panting as his hips moved without him.

Tony’s fingers dipped into that hole, two sliding in easily, and Tony couldn’t tell if it was because of the lube or not. He worked his fingers into the other easily, both annoyed and aroused by his noisiness. Tony reached to stroke his own cock, abandoning Harry’s. “You’re such a slut, aren’t you, Henry? Wanting my cock,” Tony purposefully butchered his name. The other was too consumed with lust to notice, or to say anything. A shame, really.

Tony pushed those long legs up, still held together by those tight jeans, and lined his cock up with the stranger’s flexing hole. Pleas fell from those too-red lips as Tony rubbed the blunt head of his member against his ass before pushing in. Harry was a blubbering mess, his words unintelligible, and Tony gave a low moan at the slick hear beneath of him. Through narrowed eyes, he watched as Loki snapped.

The god strode forward, grabbing Tony by his hair and throwing him back against the mattress. He turned to the other mortal, so offensively similar to him which made his blood boil. The boy slowly came back to himself before freezing, his eyes going wide as he met Loki’s stare. “If you value your life,” Loki managed, his voice wavering ever so slightly, “You will leave immediately.”

Smiling and leaning on his elbows, Tony counted. One second. Two before the other man jumped up and bolted out of the room. Loki pivoted to face him and it was Tony’s turn to freeze under that icy glare.  _ Fuck _ . Loki’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, his brain failing him until he gathered himself. “What in the Hel was that?” He snarled.

“Uh,” The mortal coughed. “Fun?”

“Fun?” Loki sneered.

Tony’s lip curled, “Y’know what, asshole. That’s what you get for cutting up my back.” He bit. Loki took one final step forward before he grabbed Tony by his hair, flipped him on his stomach, and shoved his face against the mattress.

“You do not tease me, Stark. You do not lie with another. You are mine and only mine, you filthy little mortal, and you will do well to remember that.” Tony couldn’t help but moan at Loki’s words. They both had a possessive streak (quite hypocritically, actually,) but this was so much more potent than it had ever been.

Loki grabbed onto Tony’s dress slacks and tore the fabric, the material pulling painfully on Tony’s legs before it gave and Loki wasted no time in slapping him.

Loki didn’t hold back, the slap was given with all his alien strength and Tony yelped. “Fuck! Shit, okay, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Loki’s behavior was terrifying and it was going straight to his cock.

“I don’t think you are.” The god growled and slapped him again, even harder. Tony screamed, his throat seizing and tears instantly welling up.

A pool of regret was quickly gathering in his stomach. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please, Loki!” He gasped. His ass was on fire, thighs quivering and Loki’s hand twisted harshly in his hair. “ _ Fuck! _ ” Loki stood at the edge of the bed, yanking Tony’s head until it was in front of his exposed cock. “You just can’t keep your lust under control, can you? You’re no better than a common whore.” Loki snarled. His other hand pulled on Tony’s jaw as he pulled the little mortal on his cock. He gave a lewd moan as the mortal’s wet mouth yielded to him, those tears pooling the corner of Tony’s lips. Tony’s scalp burned as Loki used him for his own pleasure.

Those pale hands tightened their grip, causing Tony to give a pained whine as Loki thrust into his mouth, forcing him to take his whole length. Tony choked and let out a muffled sob. Perhaps a muffled apology, but Loki didn’t hear it so he didn’t stop. The head of his cock brushed against the back of Tony’s throat but Loki forced it further, ignoring Tony’s desperate breaths as he tried to breathe through his nose.

He could see Tony’s throat bulging slightly as he took his length, swallowing in an attempt to stop his gag reflex, but he was still choking. Loki moaned above him, fingers twisting in his hair and Tony gave a sob. His nose bumped against Loki’s abdomen and the god hissed. “This is what you want, isn’t it? To get  _ fucked _ and  _ used _ . Taking anyone and anything?” He pulled out of Tony’s mouth, backhanding him with a loud ‘ _ crack _ ’, and then thrusting back in. Tony yelled, his eyes squeezing shut, and Loki gave a pleased sound at the vibrations.

He fucked Tony’s wet mouth without mercy, making Tony choke and gasp and scream around him. Tony’s fingers tightened and pushed against his thighs as Loki ignored him. Heat pooled in his groin as the god grew closer. Finally, his hips snapped forward, cock slamming against Tony’s throat, as he came. Thick spurts of semen shot straight into Tony’s throat, the mortal forced to swallow around Loki’s cock, milking him of all his seed. Loki gave a long, low moan before he pushed Tony away and his head fell back.

Tony rubbed his throat, glaring up at him. His mouth still hung open, his swollen lips were already turning black and blue from the abuse, spit smeared down his chin. The mortal wiped it away with his hand. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and Loki just gave a slow blink.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Tony asked, half-assed, his voice scratchy and high.

Loki snorted, “Nothing is wrong with me,” He lied, “Perhaps you shouldn’t bed every pretty face that you encounter.” He gripped Tony’s chin and forced the mortal to meet his eyes. “You are mine and only mine, Stark. Do you understand that?” Loki tilted his head in a challenge.

Tony paused, glancing to the side. “Yeah, fine. But that means you’re mine too.” The weight of his words was lost as his voice cracked.

He huffed in frustration as Loki stepped away. “You’re going to have to work hard, Stark, if you want my forgiveness.”

“Aren’t you at least gonna finish me off?” Tony asked, motioning to his throbbing erection.

Loki didn’t even spare him a glance as he continued out of the room, “Consider it your punishment.” And just like that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))))


End file.
